


Your Fate Into The Flames

by LizKenobi98



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Minor Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Rhaegar look the future, Visions, Written For Fun
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25413247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizKenobi98/pseuds/LizKenobi98
Summary: Rhaegar esta en camino a unirse con Lyanna Stark, cuando esta descansando una noche... una sacerdotisa roja lo visita.
Relationships: Elia Martell/Rhaegar Targaryen
Comments: 17
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Aquí de nuevo! Estoy muy feliz de que lean mis historias y que se tomen un momento para comentarlas!  
> En esta historia exploraremos algunos de los sucesos que marcaron a la casa Targaryen.
> 
> No cumple en su totalidad con el canon, estoy segura que ustedes mismos sabrán los personajes que aparecen!

Rhaegar espoleó su caballo para acelerar la marcha, concentrado en el camino despejado.

Cuatro días antes abandonó Dragonstone, dejando atrás a Elia y sus hijos, Aegon tenía menos de una luna de nacido. Era un jodido bastardo por abandonarlos de esa manera, sin explicación alguna. Tenía un deber que cumplir y era hacer realidad la profecía y detener la oscuridad que se avecinaba sobre ellos. 

La tercera cabeza del dragón. Ya tiene dos cabezas, Rhaenys y Aegon. Sus niños, ¿Cuándo volvería a verlos? Confiaba en que Elia les hablará de él y como su padre tuvo que salir por deber, pero que volverá pronto a ellos y recuperar el tiempo perdido. 

Tiene fe de que el día en que vuelva con Lyanna como su segunda esposa y Visenya, la hija que tendrá con ella, Elia comprenderá la situación y la aceptará, quizás Lyanna va a ser un poco más complicado, dado que en una de las cartas que le escribió le aseguro que solicitaría la anulación con su esposa, fue la manera en que logró convencerla de que fuera con él. Lyanna le escribió sobre su anhelo de no compartirlo con nadie.

Él sonrió cuando lo leyó, una mentira justa. Por supuesto que él nunca será capaz de anular su matrimonio con Elia, todos los reinos eran fuertes, pero los más fieles a la Casa Targaryen son justamente los Dornienses, aquellos que son los únicos de hacer frente a una casa sin dragones, duros y estratégicos. No muchos se aventuraban a visitar Dorne, por eso lo eligió, el lugar perfecto en donde procrearán a Visenya. 

Imploro a los dioses para que sus dos esposas logren llevarse bien y tener a sus tres hijos creciendo como iguales.

Rhaenys, Aegon y Visenya.

* * *

Encendió una pequeña fogata en medio del bosque, sacó las provisiones que llevaba y bebió del vino, dormirá por esa noche y por la mañana continuará el camino hacia la Tierra de los Ríos, que es el lugar en donde acordó de verse con Lyanna, seguramente ella ya habrá salido de Winterfell. 

Se recostó sobre la hierba, miro hacia el cielo oscuro y pensó en Elia. En frágil y débil que es por su salud, cuando despertó luego del nacimiento de Aegon, ni siquiera pudo alimentarlo, no pudo sostenerlo entre sus brazos dado que era mucho peso para ella. 

_Bastardo_. Eso es lo que es, su esposa estuvo al borde de la muerte no hace mucho y él iba a encontrarse con otra mujer. 

¿Por qué sentía que todo va a terminar mal?

¿Por qué sentía la necesidad de seguir justificándose?

¿Por qué presentía que no puede traicionar a Elia?

La quiere, más no la ama. La aprecia, disfruta de su compañía, le gusta besarla, le encanta sostenerla entre sus brazos, adora cuando ve a Rhaenys entre sus brazos, el brillo en sus ojos, la felicidad que la embargaba, recordó el día en que Rhaenys dio sus primeros pasos, él y ella estaban sentados frente a frente, Elia levantó a Rhaenys y la animaba a que fuera con él. Los paseos que daban sobre Dragonstone, ella entre sus brazos para bajar todas las escaleras y poder llegar hasta el mar… 

Todo eso se esfumó en Harrenhal. Elia no volvió a ser la misma, por las noches seguía recibiéndolo en su cama, pero la pasión había desaparecido, incluso al terminar, ella se retiraría a la habitación de Rhaenys y no volvería a verla, él tampoco hizo mucho por arreglar la situación, encerrado en el salón de Dragonstone, escribiendo cartas a otra mujer. 

Incluso cuando le contó la noticia de que Aegon venía en camino, fue distante y se alejó de él. Cuando cenaban en su habitación, ella se excusaba y no volvía. 

Se preguntó si Elia aún lo ama. 

Sus pensamientos fueron hacia Lyanna. 

¿Qué es lo que siente por ella? Lyanna era menor que él. No sentía amor por ella, le atraía sí, la admiraba por su forma de ser y pensar, la manera en que desea ser independiente y que nadie lo ordene lo que debe de ser, él estaba agradecido con ella porque aceptó ser la madre de Visenya. 

Vendrán disputas con las casas, especial con Robert Baratheon, pero nada que no pueda arreglar. 

Se levantó cuando escuchó un ruido entre los árboles, tomó su espada y la alzó, frunció el ceño ante la figura que veía. No sabía exactamente si era un hombre o una mujer, iba vestido completamente de rojo con una capucha que le protegía la cara. ¿Qué hacía esa persona por esos rumbos? ¿Quién es? 

—¿Quién eres? —Preguntó cuando la figura se detuvo ante él.

—Príncipe Rhaegar —Una mujer, ella se retiró la capucha y le devolvió la mirada, una media sonrisa formándose sobre sus labios, su cabello era oscuro y sus ojos eran de color azul—. El señor de la luz es bueno y me puso en tu camino a tiempo. 

—Usted no es de aquí.

—No, soy una sacerdotisa de Volantis —respondió ella—. Tengo un deber que cumplir en Poniente y parte de ello es encontrarme contigo. 

—Me ha visto —contestó a la defensiva—. Supongo que ha cumplido con su deber.

Ella volvió a sonreír y negó con la cabeza.

—No, príncipe Rhaegar. Mi deber es evitar que usted cometa un error.

—¿Y cuál es ese error? Soy el príncipe Rhaegar Targaryen, futuro rey de los siete reinos, nunca me equivoco. 

—Lo ha hecho, príncipe. Has cometido algunos errores y los conoces con claridad, pero te rehúsas a aceptarlos —respondió. Harrenhal, abandonar a Elia, no quitar a su padre del trono, dejar a Viserys en King’s Landing cuando su madre le suplicó que lo trasladará a Dragonstone, no defender a Rhaenys cuando su padre la llamó _basura Dorniense._ Apretó el puño con fuerza de solo recordar ese momento—. Usted no puede encontrarse con Lyanna Stark. 

Su mente quedó en blanco ante la mención de Lyanna… ¿Cómo es que ella sabe? ¿Ha sido despistado? No, ha sido muy cuidadoso, Lyanna sigue la fe de los dioses antiguos, él de los siete, ha escuchado sobre los sacerdotes rojos y al dios que siguen, pero Poniente no. 

—No sé de qué me habla —lo mejor que podía hacer es tomar su caballo y seguir el camino, ya habrá tiempo para descansar.

—Soy una fiel seguidora del señor de la luz. Fallarás. 

—Respeto a su dios al igual que cualquier otra religión, pero usted no sabe de lo que habla. Por favor, retírese.

—Lyanna Stark no te dará a tu Visenya, Rhaegar —Él contuvo la respiración ante las palabras de la mujer, tragó en seco, pero permitió que ella continuase hablando—. Lyanna Stark te dará al hijo que terminará para siempre con los Targaryen. Con ese niño sea un adulto, matará al último y verdadero Targaryen, la sangre del dragón, de la vieja Valyria. El príncipe prometido. 

Rhaegar se quedó estupefacto. Solamente las personas más cercanas a él conocían de la profecía, del renacimiento de Aegon el Conquistador y sus hermanas, Visenya y Rhaenys. Y él ya tenía dos, únicamente le faltaba Visenya. ¿Podría ser verdad lo que ella le estaba diciendo? Era un fiel creyente que algunas personas tenían el don de ver el futuro, de un ser que podía ver el presente, de los muertos que caminan… incluso su antepasado, Daenys Targaryen, soñó con la destrucción de Valyria

_El príncipe prometido._

Su boca estaba seca, no pudo formular ninguna palabra. Lyanna Stark debe de darle una hija, ¿y si es un niño como ella lo dice? No había forma de saberlo antes, recordó como una doncella en Dragonstone le dijo a Elia que tendría una niña por la forma en que su vientre creció, lo mismo ocurrió cuando nació Aegon. ¿Sería el capaz de notar la diferencia? Si Lyanna tiene un niño… la profecía no se podrá cumplir. 

—No puedo creerte —murmuró, se negó, no podía ser cierto lo que ella le decía.

—Crees en el renacimiento de Azor Ahai y el vínculo que tiene con ustedes, por eso tu necesidad de juntar las tres cabezas del dragón. Elia Martell te ha dado dos, ella puede darte a Visenya.

—El maestre recomendó no tener más hijos. Ella no puede darme a mi tercera hija.

—Usted mismo lo acaba de decir, le recomendó, más no es imposible. 

—No voy a arriesgar la vida de Elia, no volveré a ponerla en peligro. 

—Ya lo has hecho. Déjame mostrarte en las llamas, lo que sucederá cuando te unas a Lyanna Stark.

—No me interesa.

Rhaegar recogió la ligera sábana que había colocado sobre el césped y la llevó a su cabello, le dio la espalda a la mujer, dispuesto a irse.

—Entonces, has condenado a muerte a tus hijos. ¿Dé que te servirá regresar con Lyanna Stark a King’s Landing con un niño si ya no vas a tener a las dos cabezas del dragón? 

Rhaegar se volvió furioso.

—No hablé de mis hijos.

—La princesa Elia sufrirá la muerte más dolorosa de todas —Ella continuó hablando, Rhaegar no quería seguir escuchando, solo era de subir a su caballo y continuar el camino—. Los niños serán asesinados frente a ella, la princesa rogará por la muerte, pero no se la darán.

—Elia no va a morir, va a vivir y criaremos a nuestros hijos juntos, y cuando la amenaza de la oscuridad venga a nosotros, lucharé. 

—Estarás muerto cuando esa oscuridad venga, Lyanna Stark estará muerta en la Torre de la Alegría en Dorne.

Rhaegar sintió que sus rodillas comenzaban a debilitarse, las barreras que fue creando en su mente para no hacer caso a la mujer se derrumbaron, ni Lyanna sabe que la llevará a Dorne. Su mirada se encontró con la de ella. 

—Usted ha hablado mucho sobre el futuro, ahora que ya sé todo lo que me ha dicho, puedo evitarlo. Mi esposa e hijos no morirán, Lyanna no morirá.

—No debería estar aquí para ayudarte, pero cuando los Targaryen partan de este mundo, la magia que ustedes trajeron a Poniente desaparecerá, serán gobernados por un ser que reside más allá del muro cuyo único propósito es observar, no ayudar. Nunca volverá a nacer ningún dragón.

—No ha habido dragones en muchos años.

—Aún existen huevos. Ven, príncipe Rhaegar, te mostraré en las llamas los sucesos que desencadenaron esa unión —Ella se inclinó ante el fuego, Rhaegar no entendió lo que ella decía, pero supuso que estaba cantando. 

Las llamas fueron creciendo poco a poco, su caballo se alteró, él se quedó quieto en su lugar, tratando de abordar toda la información que ella acababa de darle. Trato de imaginar un mundo a través de la sacerdotisa, un mundo en donde Elia y sus hijos están muertos, no, no, era imposible de creerlo. ¿Lyanna Stark le dará un niño? No, eso no tiene que suceder, debe ser una niña.

La sacerdotisa extendió su mano, vaciló por algunos minutos, pero la tomó y se hincó. Veía las llamas bailar frente a sus ojos, una vez metió su mano en una vela encendida, recordó sentir el dolor, pero no le quedó ninguna cicatriz. Su madre le dijo que jamás volviera hacerlo, que llevar la sangre del dragón no los hacía inmunes. 

Él nunca le contó que la vio hacer lo mismo un par de veces. 

—Verás algunos sucesos importantes, verás imágenes, verás lo que causaste con tus decisiones —murmuró—. Cierra los ojos, príncipe, ciérralos, vacía tu mente y no pienses en nada. Sigue mi voz y te mostraré lo que R’hllor me pidió. 

Obedeció, aunque en su mente seguían las palabras de ella, la sonrisa de Elia, el grito de alegría de Rhaenys, a su madre meciendo a su hija, vio su propia boda, el momento en que Viserys le dijo que estaba enamorado de Elia, observó a su padre, siendo un buen hombre y cómo poco a poco fue cambiando, se vio en Harrenhal, el momento en que ignoró a Elia y entregó la corona a Lyanna, las primeras cartas, las palabras de la sacerdotisa… intentó olvidar todo. Pensó en Summerhall y la extraña tranquilidad que ahí sentía, nadie lo escuchaba cantar ni tocar el arpa, cantaba a los muertos. 

—Abre los ojos.

Los abrió poco a poco, observó el fuego. 

Las llamas continuaron bailando, parpadeó varias veces ante lo que comenzaba a ver. 

Llamas verdes. Fuego Valyrio. La risa de su padre, los gritos de Elia. ¿Elia? ¿Elia será castigada por su padre? No, sabía que su padre despreciaba a Elia, pero jamás la dañaría, Dorne le daría la espalda. Las imágenes comenzaron a ser claras: _no lo haga._ Escuchó su voz, suplicando. 

Todo se transformó rápidamente, vio a un hombre gritando, miles de soldados escuchando, los sigilos de distintas casas: _¡Declararemos la guerra a la corona, hermanos! ¡Y desterraremos a cualquier Targaryen que se siente en el Trono de Hierro!_ ¿Quién era esa persona? ¿Y por qué se levantaban contra ellos? 

Parpadeó nuevamente, el calor de las llamas comenzaba a pasarle factura. Pasos, alguien caminaba apresuradamente, mantuvo los ojos abiertos y visualizó a Ser Jaime Lannister, su mano sobre la empuñadura de su espada, su mano libre queriendo entrar a una habitación. Gritos, nuevos gritos se escucharon, eran desgarradores, se escuchaban las súplicas de ayuda. ¡Era su madre!

La torre de la alegría apareció a la vista. _¡Es tu culpa! ¡Es tu culpa, Rhaegar! ¡Mi padre está muerto por tu culpa! ¡Quiero irme a casa! ¡Nunca debí venir contigo!_

Miles de hombres pelearon entre sí, la sangre los rodeaba a todo. Todas las casas de poniente luchaban. Cientos de hombres muertos. Quiso vomitar.

— _Asquerosa Dorniense, ven aquí. No eres un Targaryen en absoluto, la magia no fluye en ti, pero eres hermosa. Quizás te visite esta noche._ Con claridad vio a su padre pasar su mano sobre el rostro de su esposa, estiró la mano para separarla de él, se quemó antes de poder gritar.

Todo se transformó de nuevo. No pudo ver a nadie más, solo escuchar voces.

— _Rhaegar Targaryen está muerto, Aerys está muerto. Los Targaryen han caído, eres libre de tu juramento. He venido por mi hermana y llevarla casa_ —¿A quién corresponde esa voz? 

— _¡Violaron y mataron a Elia! ¡Asesinaron a nuestra hermana! ¡Mataron a sus hijos! ¡Nuestros sobrinos! ¡No puedes quedarte sin hacer nada! ¡No puedes jurar fidelidad al nuevo rey!_ Reconocería esa voz en cualquier lado, Oberyn.

— _Rhaella Targaryen murió al dar a luz, Viserys y la niña huyeron con ayuda de unos soldados. Cuando usted ordene, su gracia, iré tras ellos y los matare._

— _No puedes permitirlo, Robert_ —¿Robert? ¡¿Robert Baratheon?!— _. Es un bebé recién nacido que no tiene culpa de nada, son un puñado de soldados sin influencias, no lograrán llegar muy lejos, déjalos, no los persigas, no permitas que tengan el mismo destino que Elia Martell y sus hijos, te lo imploro._

— _Lyanna Stark fue secuestrada y violada por Rhaegar Targaryen, el hombre que llevó a la extinción el apellido Targaryen, no era tan melancólico y bueno como decían. Se escondió bajo esa facha de tocar el arpa y cantar canciones, todos sabemos cómo abandonó a su esposa recién parida para ir a violar a otra_ —la voz de esa mujer detonaba burla.

— _Rhaegar nunca anuló su matrimonio con Elia Martell, le mintió a nuestra tía. La falsa boda que tuvieron no tiene validez, Jon es un bastardo._

— _¿Y qué hacemos? ¡Le dije que Rhaegar Targaryen es su padre! ¡Que se casó con su madre! Que es el heredero al trono._

— _Mentirle. Tenemos que mantener la mentira, Samwell, para liberarnos de Daenerys._

— _Es la única solución, Jon. Eres más Stark que Targaryen, tienes que liberarnos de ella. ¡Tú eres el heredero al trono de hierro! ¡Es tu derecho ser rey! ¿Qué pasará cuando tus hermanas no se inclinen ante ella? ¡Las matará! Daenerys Targaryen ya no es la misma mujer que tú y yo conocimos, no es la mujer de la que te enamoraste. Es tu tía, la hija del rey loco, nunca debemos de olvidar eso._

Las voces desaparecieron y una mujer joven apareció.

Era tan idéntica a su madre, con ojos violetas, piel blanca y su cabello blanco trenzado, una auténtica Targaryen. La sala de trono destruida. Daenerys sonrió, un hombre de cabello negro y ojos oscuros llegó hasta ella, se besaron. 

¿Ese es el hijo que Lyanna le dará? _Jon._ No tenía ningún rasgo de los Targaryen, Rhaenys tenía sus ojos color violeta y sus facciones comenzaban a formarse igual a las de él, pero no Jon. Él la besó, y ella le correspondió. Cuando el beso terminó, vio la sorpresa en el rostro de Daenerys. _Su hermana._ Jon la tomó en sus brazos cuando ella cayó.

Su hijo mató a su tía.

Su hijo asesinó a su hermana. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhaegar se cuestiona lo que ha visto...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes de Canción de Hielo y Fuego no me pertenecen, simplemente los uso con fines de entretenimiento para alterar el Canon y tener más momentos de Elia y Rhaegar. Si buscas algo Canon, este perfil y sus historias no son para ti... 
> 
> Según yo... solamente serían dos capítulos, pero viene uno más en camino :D   
> ¡Gracias por leer la historia y dejar sus comentarios!

Rhaegar abrió los ojos, sentía su boca seca, no es un hombre que ame el vino ni la cerveza, pero la bebe cuando tiene que hacerlo, y ahora sentía la necesidad de emborracharse y olvidarse de todo lo que la sacerdotisa roja acababa de mostrarle. Una parte muy primitiva de él seguía negándose a creer, era tan complicado todo.

Pasó una mano por su cabello, sus dedos se enredaron. Guardó silencio, la sacerdotisa se sentó a su lado, las llamas de la fogata que incendió comenzaban a extinguirse, el cielo se volvía más oscuro. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha transcurrido? En las noches pasadas ha disfrutado de ver la oscuridad desde su habitación en Dragonstone mirando las olas que golpeaban las piedras.

Su conciencia regresó poco a poco a él, pero no le dio tranquilidad. Escuchó los gritos de su madre, de Elia, de Rhaenys. Las palabras de Oberyn reclamando venganza por el asesinato de su esposa e hijos. No lo vio en las llamas, aunque la sacerdotisa mencionó que tendría una muerte dolorosa.

_ ¡Asesinaron y violaron a mi hermana! _

¿Quiénes eran los bastardos que dañarían a su familia? Su sangre comenzó a hervir, los matará. Él se encarga de eso personalmente, jamás le pondrán una mano a su esposa. ¿Quién los traicionó y por qué?

_ Tú. _

Rhaegar parpadeó rápidamente. Era difícil de procesar todo, tampoco podía sacar la imagen de su hermana. Su madre la llamó  _ Daenerys.  _ Y Jon la mató.

—¿Puedes responder un par de preguntas?

—Dependiendo lo que quieras saber. 

—¿Cómo? ¿Cómo es que morirá Elia y mis hijos si tengo la intención de seguir a Lyanna? —preguntó. 

—La princesa Rhaenys se esconde bajo tu cama, mi príncipe, grita por ayuda a su padre y será apuñalada. Diez, veinte o treinta veces, pueden ser más o menos —Rhaegar se llevó su mano a su rostro y trató de ocultar las lágrimas que regresaban con facilidad. ¿Quién puede ser tan cobarde como para apuñalar a una niña tantas veces?

Su niña. Su Rhaenys asesinada con brutalidad por sus acciones, por la necesidad de querer cumplir una profecía que no es verídica, pero que había obsesionado a su abuelo, a su padre y a él. Le dolía en el alma, no podía concebir una imagen de su hija siendo apuñalada. ¡No! ¡Ningún padre tiene que pensar en eso! No, Rhaenys tiene un futuro brillante junto con su hermano Aegon.

_ El dragón debe de tener tres cabezas.  _ ¿Es posible que pueda ser Daenerys? 

—¿Siempre han sabido ver el futuro y nunca han hecho para cambiarlo o evitarlo?

—Son visiones, mi príncipe —respondió ella con calma—. Vemos lo que el señor de la luz quiere que veamos y compartimos nuestro conocimiento cuando quiere que lo hagamos. Hay veces en que exige un precio para ver, él ha sido generoso contigo y te ha permitido observar más de lo que debiste. No visiones, te dejo ver el futuro.

—¿Saben quién es el príncipe prometido?

—No.  _ La noche es oscura y llena de terrores. _

—¿Viene de mí?

—No puedo responder a eso.

—Has visto el futuro conmigo. ¿Tú puedes cambiarlo?

—Yo no aparezco en tu vida, mi príncipe. Nadie en los siete reinos sigue la Fe de R’hllor. No, no puedo cambiarlo ni tampoco prevenir a las personas de lo que sucederá. Solo tú tienes el poder para evitar ese futuro que viste.

—Vi un dragón, uno de verdad —le contó, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro. ¡Un dragón en el futuro! Y la sacerdotisa le dijo que aún existían huevos, la tragedia de Summerhall, su nacimiento y la tranquilidad que ese lugar le traía vinieron a su mente. No, no podían arriesgarse a que un evento de esa magnitud volviese a suceder—. Era enorme y cargaba a mi hermana, lo vi en la sala del trono. Se alejó volando con ella —continuó—. Muerta, mi hermana estaba muerta. Murió en los brazos de  _ Jon. _

—Asesinada es la palabra correcta, mi príncipe —La sacerdotisa le devolvió la mirada. Sus ojos brillaron y Rhaegar se preguntó si ese brillo era de ira—. La última Targaryen asesinada con cobardía —¿Qué llevó a Jon a matarla? Un hombre decía que Daenerys mataría a sus hermanas, ¿pero qué hermanas? ¿Y porque llamaría a su hijo Jon? No, debe de tener un nombre Targaryen —. Has visto lo que sucederá si te reúnes con Lyanna. ¿Mantiene esa idea en su cabeza?

¿Cuánto tiempo es el que convivirá con Lyanna antes de que la guerra se desate? ¿Cuánto tiempo pasará antes de que se cumpla la visión de su esposa e hijos asesinados? ¿Qué otros actos horribles puede llegar a cometer su padre mientras que él está escondido en Dorne? ¿Cuántas son las muertes que se desataran en todo este conflicto? Recordó el campo de batalla, miles de hombres muertos, miles de hombres peleando, sus rostros cansados, agobiados, furiosos, luchando una guerra que nadie pidió, obligados a estar presentes por los juramentos que hicieron.

¿Cuántas son las familias que quedarán desamparadas? ¿Cuántas mujeres y niños llorarán por la pérdida del esposo y padre? ¿Cuántas casas antiguas de Poniente se extinguirán?

Era imposible de saber los nombres de todos esos hombres que irán a la guerra por su culpa. Por huir con una niña que es menor que él, un hombre casado que ha abandonado a su esposa, quien recientemente dio a luz a su heredero, con rasgos Targaryen salvó sus ojos.

Elia.

Y Elia, ¿Cuántas veces su padre la humillara? ¿Qué grado de daño logrará hacerle aun sabiendo que es su esposa? Las palabras de Oberyn regresan a su mente con fuerza…

_ ¡Violada y asesinada! _

Él no puede permitir que eso le suceda a ella, tomada por la fuerza, suplicando por ayuda y que nadie la auxilie. ¡Ella no puede tener ese destino! ¡No puede! Él no es un hombre posesivo, pero Elia es suya. Únicamente de él. Así como él solo debe ser de ella, lo juraron cuando se casaron.

La noche antes de su partida, invitó a Elia a cenar en su habitación, luego de que los platos de la mesa fueron retirados y Elia se iba a marchar, él la jaló hacia su regazo y la besó. La tuvo en sus brazos, toco y beso su cuerpo, ella volvió a ser tan dulce y gentil, los gemidos que soltó al momento en que besaba su cuello calentaron su alma. La sonrisa en su rostro cuando juntaron sus frentes, ella creyendo quizás que era un nuevo inicio en su relación fracturada mientras que para él era una despedida. Había anhelado entrar en ella, y tuvo que hacer todo su esfuerzo de voluntad para no hacerlo, ella apenas comenzaba a recuperarse.

Sus pensamientos se dirigen a sus hijos. ¿Qué daño emocional les puede causar su ausencia? ¿Qué tipo de daño les infligirá su padre? ¿O Elia logrará mantenerlos al margen de todo? Aegon es un bebé recién nacido, no será consciente de todo lo que sucede a su alrededor, pero no Rhaenys. Ella ya es un poco mayor, hará preguntas y duda que Elia se las responda con sinceridad, pese a que su esposa no es una buena mentirosa. ¿Vivir en un mundo en donde nunca volverá a ver la sonrisa alegre de Rhaenys? Su hija tan pequeña y traviesa, que con sus pequeñas piernitas corre tras el gatito que le regaló y que pide su atención. ¡No!

¡No dejará que su familia sufra las consecuencias de sus actos! Egoístamente piensa que puede regresar en esos momentos a Dragonstone y mandar a Elia a Dorne, donde sus hermanos la cuidarán y él volver a Lyanna, pero no es responsabilidad de ellos protegerla, es suya. En el momento que le puso su capa, le juro protección y fidelidad. Irónicamente no estaba haciendo nada de eso.

Aunque siente atracción por Lyanna y piense que puede amarla, se dio cuenta que no vale la pena. No vale la pena porque al final será en vano todo ese sufrimiento. La casa Targaryen no puede desaparecer.

Puede que ahora sea consciente de los sucesos que marcarán el rumbo de su familia, del destino de muchas otras, quizás puede evitar su propia muerte y salir victorioso en la guerra, pero nada le asegura que Elia y sus hijos saldrán ilesos de todo. Su vida no va a tener significado si ellos no van a estar ahí para él. Quiere ver a sus hijos crecer, conocer su historia, viajar por los siete reinos, enseñarles a usar una espada, leer historias, crear las suyas propias. Hacer lo que su padre no hizo con él. 

Desde que tuvo conciencia, siempre ha llevado la carga de la profecía sobre sus hombros. Las locuras de su padre, las promesas que no ha podido cumplir a su madre sobre que quitará a su padre del trono y que nunca volverá a ponerle una mano encima, pero llevar la carga emocional sobre la muerte de miles de hombres inocentes y miles de familias destrozadas… eso lo sumergirá a su propia locura, porque siempre recordará este momento.

¿Qué será de su reinado en el futuro si permite que la guerra se desate? ¿Por qué piensa que saldrá victorioso? ¡Todavía puede morir!

Tampoco es consciente de que momento su madre quedara embarazada de Daenerys, puede que ella ya este en camino, puede que sea hasta dentro de un par de lunas, y aunque anhela tener una hermana… no puede permitir que su madre siga siendo sufriendo bajo el yugo de su padre.

¿Y Viserys? ¡Se olvidó de él! No lo vio en ningún momento en las llamas, nadie lo mencionó y Daenerys es la última Targaryen antes de su muerte. Oh, ¿Cuál es el camino que le espera a su hermanito si fracasa? ¿Lo odiará? ¡Por supuesto! ¿Estará con Daenerys? ¿Crecerán juntos o separados? ¡Tantas preguntas que se acumulan en su cabeza y solo tiene pocas respuestas! Viserys es un niño dulce, un poco frío, pero con Rhaenys a su lado siempre agotan sus energías y la alegría brilla en él. Es muy apegado a su hija, las veces que visitaba King’s Landing con Elia, Viserys se la vivía pegado con su esposa. La última vez que lo vio… su hermano lloraba porque no podía ir con él a Dragonstone. Padre no lo permitió. Y él no se esforzó en convencerlo porque arruinaba sus propios planes.

Enterró su rostro entre sus manos.

Y sus pensamientos regresan a su esposa.

¿Qué es lo que estará sintiendo Elia en estos momentos? ¿Y si las cosas fueran al revés? ¿Qué tal si él fuera estéril y Elia se viera en la necesidad de buscar un hombre que sea capaz de darle un hijo? Buscar un segundo esposo que la haga suya, compartir las noches cada cierto día… no, no puede imaginarlo. Le repugna. Siente náuseas por haber creído que Elia lo perdonará tan fácilmente y aceptará que otra mujer entre en sus vidas para compartir todo. Él no podría. 

Cabe la posibilidad de que sus hijos lo odien cuando crezcan por el desplante que le hizo a su madre de tomar una segunda esposa.

—¿Has tomado una decisión, mi príncipe? —Rhaegar se giró y observó a la sacerdotisa. ¡Olvidó que ella seguía ahí presente!

—Ilusioné a una niña, la enamore con palabras, accedió a ser la madre de la hija que me hace falta —suspiró—. He desilusionado y lastimado a mi esposa con mis actos... lo he jodido todo.

Rhaegar se levantó, el cansancio se marchó hace tiempo, notó que el cielo comenzaba a aclararse, pronto iba amanecer.

—He tomado mi decisión. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Me disculpo por los errores ortográficos que puedan encontrar!


End file.
